Los Ríos del Aire: El brony que enloqueció de amor
by Wandering Wing
Summary: Basado lejanamente en el libro "El niño que enloqueció de amor": Existen infinitos mundos paralelos; lo que pasó hace miles de años ocurre ahora ya; y lo que es infinitamente imposible de existir, existe.
1. Chapter 1

**LOS RÍOS DEL AIRE**

**El brony que enloqueció de amor  
**

* * *

**Dramatis Personae  
**

**El brony que enloqueció de amor—. **También llamado _hijo, hermano mayor _y_ joven_; personaje principal, brony de la Araucanía.

**El hermano—.** También conocido como _hondero _y_ hermano menor_; su pariente y el único brony en kilómetros.

**La unicornio—.** Bautizada como _Tralka _(_Trueno_); unicornio de color turquesa.

* * *

**1**

En un rincón de la Araucanía se levanta mi casa. Mi ciudad no la nombraré (me gusta mantener el misterio) ni tampoco daré mi nombre ni el de mi hermano mayor que ahora agoniza.

Quizá esto sea mentira. Quizá simplemente no sea cierto. Pero, ¿Qué es real? Real es algo que desde que éramos unos cachorros tontos, otras personas nos han dicho que es así y de ninguna otra forma. Y a todos nos han dicho que los unicornios no existen, que la magia es una falacia y que yo soy un imbécil. Pero, ¿Cómo lo saben a ciencia cierta? Sólo "es mentira" porque otros le han dicho que es "mentira." Y ellos saben que es "irreal" porque otros le dijeron que es "irreal". Ya ven, en lo único que aciertan es al decir que soy un imbécil.

Si pregono esto a los cuatro vientos, dirán que estoy loco, o dirán que las cosas maravillosas que experimentó mi hermano mayor fueron alucinaciones provocadas por su locura. Ya ven, todos los "especialistas" son mentes cerradas. Cuando piensan, se forma un cuadrado dentro de sus cabezas. Yo cacho que sin títulos académicos y sin esa pasta insípida que llamamos "ciencia" viviríamos mucho mejor... y creo que me estoy saliendo del tema.

No daré mi nombre. Sólo diré que la tierra tiñó mi piel volviéndola oscura, que mis infamias tiñeron mi pelo de negro y que mis ojos se oscurecieron de tanto mirar la noche. Mi nombre se confundió con el nombre de mi padre y el de mi abuelo, y el viento puelche se lo llevó a todas partes de este pequeño reino de álamos y cipreses. Ya ven, estoy loco. Yo debería estar muriéndome y no mi hermano mayor.

Quisiera ser un brujo, sí, un brujo, uno de esos que abundaban en el tiempo indígena. Porque si fuera un brujo, podría ver los sueños de mi hermano mayor, y así entender su angustia, aquel dolor tan grande que tiene, aquel pesar fruto del amor que para esos doctores hijos de perra es locura. ¡Cómo cresta puede ser locura algo que nació de los sentimientos más puros que puede ofrecer esta raza de mierda!

Perdónenme; estoy cabreado. Esto me llena de angustia.

Ahora mi hermano mayor está su cama, esperando la muerte. Ahora ya no serán sus manos callosas enseñándome a manejar bien el hacha. Ya no serán sus labios araucanos riéndose de mi falta de musculatura. Ya no serán sus abrazos cuando yo espante al peuco. Ya no serán aquellas tardes enteras viendo _My Little Pony_.

Sí: somos bronies, ¿Algún problema? Mi hermano tiene... tenía las pelotas para pelear con tres weones a la vez y yo pude meterle un hondazo en la cabeza a un weón sin pestañear.

Tal vez se pregunten cómo es que dos muchachos medio rurales medio urbanos de la Región de la Araucanía terminaron siendo bronies. Digamos que ni yo mismo lo recuerdo. O sí lo recuerdo, pero eso no importa.

Somos... éramos bronies. Los dos. Los únicos en la redonda. Era una respiro a nuestra rutina diaria de trabajo, estudio, trabajo, comidas, trabajo, obscenidades y todas esas cosas. O simplemente era una excusa para ser hermanos unidos frente a nuestros otros parientes. El punto es que nadie sabe, ni sabía, que nosotros, cuando decíamos estar buscando información en nuestro viejo computador, en realidad nos repetíamos la temporada uno una y otra vez.

A mi hermano mayor le llegaba al corazón ese programa. Sólo yo sabía en qué pensaba cuando extendía sus brazos y dejaba que el puelche le golpeara el cuerpo.

Pero no sabía qué era lo que hacía en realidad cuando se perdía tardes enteras en el cerro, según él "cazando al zorro".

Voy a contarles el secreto de un brony que enloqueció de amor.

Ni siquiera yo sabía que tenía un diario. Y ahora, yo soy el único ser en el mundo que conoce. Me he guardado este secreto toda la semana, y no pienso contárselo a mis familiares —que no entenderían nada— sino a quienes (espero) puedan llegar a entenderlo un poco. No contaré todavía cómo es que llegó a mis manos, sólo diré que lo cuento aquí donde no va a lastimar a nadie.

Dejaré que sean las páginas de mi hermano las que hablen, y al final, saquen sus propias conclusiones, bronies que espero no enloquezcan de amor.


	2. Chapter 2

Bueno, hoy día vino mi Padrino de visita. Yo quiero mucho a mi Padrino. Es Padrino mío y de mi hermano. Lo malo es que ese piojento se le pega como garrapata y no deja de preguntarle tonteras: que le cuente cuentos, que le hable del viaje, qué como están las gallinas. Lo bueno de eso es que mi Padrino tiene una forma de hablan tan bacán que parece que toda la casa se cubre como con un humo mágico. Y entonces ya parece que todo lo que cuenta cobra vida: recuerdo que un día me contó que arribita del cerro hay una cueva donde los brujos se reunían para hacer aquelarre e invocar al de Abajo... y como mi hermano es un weón que se cree cualquier cosa que le cuente mi Padrino, me dijo acaso íbamos al cerro a buscar la cueva de los brujos. Resulta que el gil se perdió, y yo terminé llegando a la cueva.

Como llegué a la cueva, tuve un problema que no le podía contar a nadie. Digo que es un problema... porque no sé cómo describirlo. Fue una lesera tremendamente rara, y no en el sentido que le da mi hermano cuando sale a mirar las estrellas. Yo tenía ese problema y no podía conversarlo con nadie. Ni con mi hermano, que quizá sería el que más entendería: pero ese weón es re-raro y sería capaz de hacer cualquier lesera. Así que le pregunté a mi Padrino, que es el que más sabe. Me dijo que la gente, cuando tenía cosas que decir que no podían hablar con nadie, escribían en un diario. De hecho, él me mostró el suyo, pero no me dejó leerlo. En cambio se lo pasó a mi hermano ¿Por qué dejó que esa garrapata se leyera su diario? No hace más que mirar a la cresta del mundo, suspirar y escribir. Pero ya tengo mi solución, voy a escribir un diario. No tengo idea como hacerlo, pero sé improvisar. Tiene que ser un cuaderno que mi hermano no toque; terrible problema porque mi hermano se lee cualquier cosa. El libro de clases de Lenguaje no puede ser, el de Biología tampoco, ni el de Física, mucho menos el libro de Filosofía; pero sé que él nunca se acercará al libro de Matemáticas. Por eso voy a escribir en él.

Por eso vine a escribir. Pucha que me quedó lindo, si escribiera así pal colegio me sacaría puros sietes. Ahora bajé a hacerme un café, y vi a mi Padrino hablando con mi hermano: él estaba llorando. Hablaban de algo de una Dictadura, pero como no soy metiche, pesqué mi café y me fui.

Mi hermano y yo somos bronies. Es algo vergonzoso de admitir, para los dos; hemos hecho el juramento de mantener el bronismo en secreto hasta la muerte. Una vez estábamos los dos vagando por Internet, cuando pillé una foto de un caballo de hartos colores, con el título de "Rainbow Dash". Cómo ni uno tenía idea de qué era eso, lo buscamos en Google y ahí comenzó todo.

Pero ese no es mi problema; ser un brony más bien es como "ser chileno", algo inevitable. El problema que tengo tiene que ver con algo que encontré en la cueva de los brujos. Por suerte, aquí me voy a confesar, en este libro de Matemática, a salvo de las garras de mi hermano. Aquí tendré voz para decir todo sobre Tralka...

* * *

**Weón: **Palabra de muchos significados. Puede ser tanto una grosería, un insulto referido a una escasa capacidad mental, o como un modo informal de referirse a una cierta persona.

**Bacán: **Dícese de algo genial.


	3. Chapter 3

Habíamos comenzado a subir el cerro los dos. Aquel cerro ya lo habíamos subido un montón de veces. Mi hermano es medio tontito, pero aquí es como un gato montés, no se cae nunca; yo menos. Íbamos con nuestras hondas, no de esas de cabrito chico en forma de Y, sino hondas de verdad, de esas de lana y cuero que que dan vueltas sobre la cabeza, con la que le puedes quebrar la cabeza alguien; nuestro Padrino nos enseñó a los dos, y yo soy bastante bueno. Pero mi Padrino le gusta decir que mi hermano es el "zorzal hondero" y que yo en cambio soy más un cóndor guerrero... ya me estoy yendo a la munda. Resulta que íbamos subiendo y yo andaba confiado en que él venía detrás mío. Pero me doy vuelta ¡y no estaba! No me sorprendió la verdad. Mi hermano le gusta tirarse al suelo a mirar escarabajos del tamaño de su zapato y corretear detrás de los pájaros... podría ser una extraña mezcla entre Applejack y Fluttershy, ahora que pienso..., ¡pero de aquella mezcla salió una aberración! Y entonces yo como weón daba vueltas, buscándolo. Al final me aburrí y seguí subiendo. No niego que el cerro es hermoso. Es bonito. No es verde, sino que es de un color café y negro que te pone triste y le un humo de misterio. Siguiendo el cauce de un arroyo seco, llegué hasta una parte más o menos plana del cerro, y avanzando, logré ver una cueva a lo lejos.

¡Y ahí pasó la lesera más rara que vi en la vida! A veces creo que estoy loco, pero entonces toco a Tralka ¡es tan extraño tocarla! ¡Es cálida! Y entonces me obligo a darme cuenta de que es real, y que fue real lo que me pasó. Chuta, si le contara esto a mi hermano, se reiría, y si se lo contara al resto de mi gente, me mandarían al manicomio. Si les mostrara a Tralka, quizá qué mierda le harían. Conociendo a mi hermano sería capaz de comérsela, cortarle el cuerno para hacer quizá qué lesera chamánica, y le arrancaría la piel para hacer charqui; sólo entonces se daría cuenta de que es real.

Andaba viendo el camino para llegar a la cueva, cuando de la nada oigo cómo se corren los ramajes. Agarré una piedra y me puse a mirar por donde me haría la broma mi hermano, porque tendría que ser mi hermano; otro fulano podría ser, pero no, y en ese cerro no hay ni gatos monteses. Pero saltó una lesera tremendamente rara: un poni. Era plano, tal cual como uno lo ve en la tele. Era el Doctor Whooves. Traía encima un bulto azul. Yo al principio creí que me habían echado alguna cosa al mate, mi hermano de demente una vez me echó palo de brujo al mate: anduve delirando como por una semana. Pero este poni, el Doctor, me miró así como apurado; jadeaba como si anduviera corriendo de hace rato. Me gritó algo y me tiró el bulto. Yo pensé que estaba alucinando (como dije, mi hermano está demente y hace leseras raras) pero igual agarré el bulto. Era algo como una guagua envuelta en su mantita. Yo quedé ahí, aturdido, y el Doctor Whooves (pienso que sería él, era exactamente igual, hasta en la Cutie Mark) me grito que me escondiera. Así que pesqué la guagua y corrí hasta meterme en la cueva.

Habré estado como media hora escondido. Maldije a mi hermano varias veces. Quería estar seguro de si estaba alucinando o no, así que descorrí la manta. Me llevé el susto de mi vida. ¡Era un unicornio, un unicornio bebé de dos dimensiones! ¡Qué mierda más rara! De un color raro, como verde claro, tenía los ojos cerrados. Fue una sorpresa tremenda. Qué digo sorpresa, es como si el día de mañana viera a mi hermano tocar un cultrún y convertirse en cóndor. Casi lo suelto y salgo corriendo, cuando aparece el Doctor Whooves ahí como iracundo, todo rasguñado ahí, y me dijo algo que había habido un problema de una lesera rara del tiempo, una cosa de que todas los tiempos ocurrían al mismo tiempo (no recuerdo bien, no entendí ni una cosa de lo que explicó), una cosa de un problema del futuro, me dijo que tenían problemas con una máquina rara del tiempo (recordé las películas de aliens, ¡era algo como eso!) no le tenía que contar a nadie y si acaso podían contar con mi ayuda. Yo como buen brony le dije que podía contar conmigo, aunque yo mismo entendía poco. Él me dijo que era peligroso que llevara a la potra (me dijo que era niña el potrito) con él porque dijo que tenía que pelear contra no sé con qué; así que le dije que la podía dejar a salvo en la cueva, pues por ahí los zorros prefieren los gallineros a los animalitos nuevo, y no hay ni gatos monteses y los pumas se acabaron hace rato. Aún tenía la esperanza de que fuera mi hermano y sus plantas venenosas. Pero cuando me estiró la pata y yo se la estreché, fue una lesera tan rara que me convencí de que tenía que ser verdad. No sé cómo describir el tacto de su cuerpo plano y a la vez voluminoso como el de cualquier criatura. Fue una sensación tan rara que me perturbó por días.

Yo bajé del cerro, así todo volado, como el Teniente Bello cuando se bajó del avión, y pesqué un canasto de esos que usamos pa la vendimia (total ya me haría otro), el poncho de mi hermano (en venganza por sus plantas) y un poquito de leche en un termito. ¡Traten de subir un cerro con todo eso! Tuve que ponerme el poncho (hacía una calor de perros) y echar el termo en el canasto (y es el medio canasto). Llegué de vuelta medio muerto. Ahí con el Doctor (me era raro ayudar a un pony medio alien) acomodamos a la yeguita de unicornio en el canasto y sobre el poncho de mi hermano (uno picante de serpientes negras sobre blanco) y le pasé la leche.

Yo le pregunté cómo se llamaba ella. Él me dijo que la llamara como quisiera; y luego comenzó a contarme una lesera que era de que los nombres tenían algo y que era mejor tener hartos nombres para ser poderoso y no sé qué más. Así que me dijo que yo mismo le diera un nuevo nombre. Pensé, pensé, pensé, y decidí llamarla Tralka, "Trueno".

De esto ya habrá pasado más o menos una semana.


	4. Chapter 4

Quiero llorar. Tralka me ha cambiado. ¡Es tan tierna, por la mierda!

Antes, yo era quien mataba los corderos para celebrar el dieciocho. Ahora ya ni puedo matar un pollo. En los ojos de esos animales veo los ojitos de Tralka. No puedo matarlos, no después de darle mamadera a mi yegüita. Ahora entiendo al anormal de mi hermano cuando se revolcaba en el polvo jugando con los siete cachorritos. Ahora lo tiendo cuando dice todas esas weás cursis sobre el cóndor en la montaña, el venado y toda esa mierda de los poetas.

Mi hermano sospecha. Me mira con esa mirada de mierda que tiene, que dan ganas de ir y sacarle la chucha. No puedo dejar que descubra a Tralka. Para ir a verla invento una weá de que ando rastreando al zorro, y aunque mis viejos se la creen mi hermano no es tan weón como ellos.

Me acecha... lo sé, está detrás de mí, me persigue quiere robarse a Tralka, ¡pero no lo dejaré!


	5. Chapter 5

Sé que me persigue. ¡Lo he visto! ¡Correr como una sombra en el bosque! Quiere meterme miedo, pero lo mandaré a la cresta.

Tralka va creciendo. Ahora ya balbucea y se mueve. ¡Imita mi forma de sentarse! ¡Quién mierda ha visto a un poni sentado como un weón cualquiera!

Hoy estuve con ella. ¡Pucha que ha crecido mi potra! Se sentó en una piedra, riéndose, imitandome. Me llega al corazón, ¡me hace escribir mierdas cursis! Fue tan hermoso verla dar sus primeros pasos. ¿Qué irá a ser de ella más grande?

Hace unos días me pillé al Doctor. El weón me dio un susto de mierda y casi le doy un cornete. Me dice que no hay suficiente poder para hacerla avanzar por el tiempo. ¿Qué mierda quiere decir con eso? ¿Por qué cresta se preocupa por llevarla al futuro si en hartos fanfics sale que los ponis se van a otra dimensión? Leí My Little Dashie, pero esa mierda no me aclaró nada. Estoy más preocupado que la cresta y lo peor es que eso me hace sacarme puros dos.

Y mi hermano acecha. Corre bajo las ramas y por la noche rasca las paredes de mi pieza. Quiere meterme miedo. Cuando estoy solo se gana lejos y me mira para incomodarme. ¡Me acecha el weón! ¡Me quiere meter miedo! ¡Pero yo lo mandaré a la cresta! ¡No se acercará a Tralka!


	6. Chapter 6

No lo soporto más.

Tralka ya ha crecido lo bastante. Dos meses pasan volando. Ella imita mi manera de sentarse. ¡Es tan gracioso verla sentada como un humano! El Doctor no se acerca... no lo he visto, solo somos yo y Tralka.

Y es genial porque con ella yo soy feliz. Quién lo diría. Es tan bacán tenerla cerca, verla caminar —es tan pequeña que trataba de comerse una fruta y no podía— y verla sentarse como una persona. Es tan agradable. Vale la pena que me vaya como el pico en el colegio por pensar en ella. Hay que ser fan de My Little Pony para entenderlo.

Pero no es solo ella y yo. Hay alguien... mi hermano, sí, debe ser mi hermano, él me sigue al cerro y me acecha mientras estoy con Tralka. Él quiere matarla mientras yo no estoy, la matará y llevará su cadáver a los científicos. Es él quien espera entre las matas y hace sonidos raros para asustarme... ¡Pero ese puto no va a asustarme! ¡No, no lo hará! ¡Ni matará a Tralka! ¡Yo la cuidaré de él y primero lo mato si se atreve a hacerle daño!

En las noches no puedo dormir pensando en ella. Tengo miedo de que él salga de noche a matarla. Pero no puede ser, porque él en la noche rasca las paredes tratando de asustarme, rasca las paredes y abre la puerta de mi cuarto. ¡No me asustará! ¡Yo soy más fuerte que él! ¡No me hará nada! ¡Tralka sobrevivirá!


	7. Chapter 7

¡Ya no lo puedo soportar!

Tralka está bien. El Doctor ha aparecido y dice que podrá llevarla a su tiempo. Dice que él y ella vienen de muchísimos años en el futuro. No entiendo ni una mierda. En unos días se irán. Yo me siento como el pico. Me he encariñado con ella, es como una hija para mí... pero así estará a salvo de mi hermano. Puto hondero que mata pájaros con piedras. Lo odio. Primero lo mato antes de que se acerque.

Y ahora es peor. Sé qué él está acechando. Hoy regresaba a casa y un ruido me alertó. Estaba ahí. Estaba ahí usando ropa negra y ocultándose el rostro con un cráneo. Intenté ir a golpearlo pero levantó su honda. Es un perro de mierda. Tuve que salir arrancando. Ese weón casi me rompe la cabeza de un hondazo. En la casa le reventé la nariz de un puñetazo. ¡Creía que podía hacerse el leso escribiendo sus putos poemas! Pero no me engaña. Mi abuelo me aparto y ahora estoy encerrado en mi cuarto. Me desahogaré aquí. Ese perro cree que puede conmigo.

Ya verá.


End file.
